Promises Made are Promises Kept
by Be'Jammin
Summary: Another fic from me. Whats this so far, four in this category? Well anyway, theres a new represenitive for Neo-America and his strange style is affecting the Shuffle Alliance as he systematically takes them down. But, for what reason? R/R if you would
1. Default Chapter

A/N hiya, I really have to get this fixed, just so many stories in my head that _beckon_ to be written.  Do you have any idea what that is like?  It's horrible and painful, that's what.  But anyway, this is going to be strange and if you like it I might continue.  And I hope I get to.

Disclaimer:  I don't own G-Gundam

George de Sand looked across the arena towards his opponent.  He saw an image that was right out of an old comic book, the rain did much to increase the fierceness of the opposite Gundam.  And the pilot himself was known to be feared.  Ever since Chibodee Crocket disappeared a few months after the 13th fight, the rest of the Alliance was worried.  But, there fears were true, when Neo-America declared Chibodee dead a few months back.  Then this man, this Laramie Sundance came and took over the representation of Neo-America, him and his… his… George knew there was probably very accurate words for Esme Sundance, but not many were polite, so he went with wife.  Those two and there Outlaw.  That's all they called it, no Gundam Outlaw or Outlaw Gundam, just Outlaw.

"Maybe it would be wise and the better part of valor if we hold off are match till the weather is more forgiving." George asked his opponent.

"What this?  A knight scared of facing a gunslinger in the rain?" the American replied in the way that made that man famous.

"You are right.  I wish to teach you respect for my Code of Chivalry when I am through." George said, anger in his calm voice.

"I agree." The opposite fighter said.

"Gundam fight… Ready… Go!!!!!" George yelled as he charged the Outlaw.

**Blam!**

**Blam!**

**Blam!**

**Blam!**

**Blam!**

"Article one of the International Gundam Fights states that a Gundams head that is destroyed, is disqualified.  Better luck in four years from now, _hombre_." Laramie said as he holstered a six-shooter in a show-off fashion.

"Seems the Way of the Gun beats the Code of Chivalry hands down." He added as he disappeared in the rain storm.  At this time the Gundam Rose fell to its knees, it's head blasted and battered, fifty feet behind it.  An expression of shocked fear on George's face.

"So, how's Domon doing?  I heard that he broke out in tears at Allenby's funeral." Argo asked Rain.  The Neo-Russian was visiting the Kasshu HQ, making sure that Domon and Rain were alright.

"He's getting better.  He did have to bury to friends that disappeared off the face of the planet.  The good thing is, is that he has a year to get over it before the Tournament." Rain said, looking towards the door that led to Domon's study.  He had started to spend a lot of time there and it worried her at what he was doing.

"Well, I need to be going, but before I do, George talked to me.  He said that he was knocked out of the fight by the fighter representing Neo-America.  Quick, too.  Barely had time to register it.  Five rounds to the face, not pretty."  The Neo-Russian said, as he got up and left.  Rain just looked as he left the house and sighed.  Two friends gone and buried.  Now, one defeated in a most humiliating way.

'Domon, I just hope that you pull yourself together.' Rain thought as she took one last glance at the study's door.

"Hey, I like a woman with off colored hair.  It adds flavor, I think." Some man told to Natasha.  She sighed, at most times she was flattered, but ever since her marriage and the fact that the mans tone suggested something other then flirting, she didn't like it as much.

"Oh, come on.  I got a nice bed I like you to see." The man added.  At this time a sharp low whistle was heard, causing the men to turn.

"Yo, _mudo asno_.  It seems that the _señora_ doesn't seem to like your company.  I would wonder why, _mi_ _amigo_, if I were you." The whistler said.  It was a man with rust colored hair and a full mustache covered his upper lip.  His clothes on the other hand seemed to be from out of a costume shop, as it was very western.

"Oh yeah, man.  I think that you should stay out of others people business." The man said as a few of his friends got up and ganged up on the whistler.  And just like that, the leader of that gang and what seemed to be his second-in-command were staring down a pistol, the hammer already in position.

"Unless you want the last thing to pass through your small mind to be a bullet, you'll back off and find a nice place to watch a baseball game or take a cold shower." The man said as the gangers backed off and left the building.  He then walked up to Natasha's table and sat.

"Thank you, but I could have handled them myself." Natasha said to the man, a little taken at the fact that some stranger had the nerve to treat her like Sweet Sue in the hands of Salty Sam.  The man shrugged and said 'Meh.'

"Maybe that's true, but I have a respect for women that runs deep and I don't like seeing them get mistreated." The man said.  Natasha could sympathize with that notion, it was respectful.  But she couldn't help to take her eyes off the man's guns that were tucked in his belt.

"Would you have really shot them?" Natasha asked.  The man then laughed, it was haunting.

"No.  The Way of the Gun states that if you carry a revolver, to keep the hammer on an empty chamber for safety.  Hi, my name's Laramie Sundance.  What's yours?" Laramie asked.  It was at that time that Natasha noticed that he pulled out a black aluminum case and took out a single black cigarette from it, lit it and stuck it in his mouth.

"Natasha Gulski and that is a very bad habit you have there." Natasha said as Laramie blew a smoke ring in the air.  He shrugged and took another inhale.  It was at this time that they both noticed a lavender haired woman.

"Sorry, but the ball-and-chain calls once again." Laramie said as he got up.  Natasha watched him go, and couldn't help but to think that he was familiar.

"Hey!!!  Why the hell did you do that for!!!" Laramie cried as Esme took his cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it.

"It's a filthy habit and I can't see why there is any reason why you do so anyway." Esme said, explaining her actions.

"Okay _chica_, but you know I really don't like it when you do that, at least you can tell me your going to." Laramie said to her, reaching for a flask in his jacket.

"First of all, you don't need to use Spanish with me, I know that it adds flavor to you but not near me, and second, why do you drink that junk?  Applejack has got to be some of the strongest stuff anyone can partake of." Esme said in a voice that could be described as nag.  Laramie sat down, shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Esme said as she sat down next to him on the bed in there hotel room.  His laughter calmed down and he looked into her eyes.

"I was just remembering when we got married.  That night we didn't even share the same room." Laramie said, laughs starting to come back to him.  Esme rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, after you win this tournament, I guess we can go back to living the way we were.  And I guess we will still be married.  Huh… Allenby Crocket, rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" Esme said to Laramie as he started to think about what he was going to do after they were done.

Is this too clichéd yet?  I hope no, because I was trying to go for unusual.  Incase your wondering Sweet Sue and Salty Sam are from a song called Along Came Jones.  It's really weird and the next chapter will take place a few months after the 13th Gundam fight and it will explain all that happened.  And yes I know, my other G-Gundam fics will be finished, it's just when you got writers block like mine, which really isn't writers block just a whole lot of ideas floating around that don't tie in, all begging to be wrote.  But anyway, I hope you like it and would like to see more.


	2. Default Chapter

A/N okay here is the second chapter.  Now like I said it takes place about 3 months after the 13th Gundam fight, but it's a little truncated, so I have something else to tell in future chapters.  And since at the time of this, no one has reviewed, I'm still going to write it anyway.

"Well boy, you certainly handled that terrifically." An old man said to Chibodee.  The man was lying on the ground, the Noble and Maxter Gundams both in a circle around them, along with another, the Outlaw.

"So, you still want to get revenge?" Chibodee asked the man.  The man looked at him and coughed, blood coming with them.

"Hell yeah.  I will never forgive what your grandfather did to me.  But, I am in no shape to do anything about it." The man said, grinning.  That got a chuckle from Chibodee.

"What about the bandits?  Some of them escaped." Allenby said to the man.

"So what if they did.  They wised up now.  Don't worry about it.." the man said, he coughed some more.

"Hey, I want you two to promise me something.  I would like to see my wife's dream that she had come true.  She always wanted the Outlaw to actually fight.  At the base there is some equipment that you can use.  And I think that I am going to take a very, very long nap." The man said as he took his last breath and his eyes glazed over.

"Sleep well.  You of all people deserve it.  And I will make sure that the Outlaw is the 14th fight champion." Chibodee said as he closed the mans eyes, with tears in his.

"As will I." Allenby said, also crying.  Though this man did some horrible things in his lifetime, his sacrifice was something she would never forget.  After sometime, they place the man in his grave, a simple wooden cross marked it, as well as the mans vest which on it, it said 'The Outlaw of Neo-America.  He made his peace with the House at his end of days and that's all that counts.'

"Come on Allenby, we made a promise, and I plan on keeping it" Chibodee said, as he walked off to the base, followed by Allenby, there shadows lengthening behind them from the setting sun.

There we go, it may make you more confused, but it should clear some things up, hopefully.  If you are still confused, TELL ME.  That way I know what to clear up.  But there is some answers to some unasked questions.  But please, tell me what you think.


End file.
